A received wireless communication signal may suffer Direct Current (DC) impairment. The DC impairment may vary based on various parameters, e.g., gain, temperature and the like.
Mitigation of a DC component of a received signal at a relatively high accuracy level may be required, for example, when communicating at relatively high Signal-to-Noise-Ratio (SNR) levels.
One method of mitigating the DC component may include using a notch filter. For example, a High Pass Filter (HPF) may be utilized. However, the HPF may also affect other components of the signal, e.g., by reducing a gain of the components. For example, applying the HPF to a Short training Field (STF) of a preamble of a wireless communication packet may result in degradation of a Channel Estimation (CE) field of the preamble.